starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дэйв Дорман
Дэйв Дорман ( ) — североамериканский художник, занимающийся созданием обложек комиксов, книг и журналов. Обложки ''Тёмная империя *Dark Empire 1: The Destiny of a Jedi'' *''Dark Empire 2: Devastator of Worlds'' *''Dark Empire 3: The Battle for Calamari'' *''Dark Empire 4: Confrontation on the Smugglers' Moon'' *''Dark Empire 5: Emperor Reborn'' *''Dark Empire 6: The Fate of a Galaxy'' ''Тёмная империя II *Dark Empire II 1: Operation Shadow Hand'' *''Dark Empire II 2: Duel on Nar Shaddaa'' *''Dark Empire II 3: World of the Ancient Sith'' *''Dark Empire II 4: Battle on Byss'' *''Dark Empire II 5: The Galaxy Weapon'' *''Dark Empire II 6: Hand of Darkness'' ''Конец империи *Empire's End 1: Triumph of the Empire'' *''Empire's End 2: Rage of the Emperor'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' ''Сказания о джедаях: Рыцари Старой Республики *Tales of the Jedi 1: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 1'' *''Tales of the Jedi 2: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 2'' *''Tales of the Jedi 3: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Part 1'' *''Tales of the Jedi 4: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Part 2'' *''Tales of the Jedi 5: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Part 3'' ''Сказания о джедаях: Мятеж Фридона Надда *Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 1'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 2: Initiates of the Sith'' ''X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья *Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 1: The Rebel Opposition, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 2: The Rebel Opposition, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 3: The Rebel Opposition, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 4: The Rebel Opposition, Part 4'' ''Молодые рыцари-джедаи *Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' ''Алая Империя *Crimson Empire 1'' *''Crimson Empire 2'' *''Crimson Empire 3'' *''Crimson Empire 4'' *''Crimson Empire 5'' *''Crimson Empire 6'' ''Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет *Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 1'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 2'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 3'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 4'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 5'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 6'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' ''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost *Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 4'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 5'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 6'' ''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition *Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 1'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 2'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 3'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 4'' ''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 1'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 2'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 4'' ''Звёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор *Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 4'' Другое *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars 0'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' 1997 reissue *''Han Solo's Revenge'' 1997 reissue *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' 1997 reissue *''Star Wars Tales 3'' *''The Bounty Hunters (TPB)'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Revelations 1'' variant cover Иллюстрации *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Insider 74'' *''Star Wars Gamer 10'' Книги *''Star Wars: The Art of Dave Dorman'' *''The Art of Star Wars Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel'' *''Star Wars Art: Comics'' *''Star Wars Art: Illustration'' Другое *''Star Wars Master Visions'' Topps trading card set, 1995 *''Star Wars Galaxy Series 3'' Topps trading card set, 1995 Источники *''Star Wars: The Art of Dave Dorman'' Внешние ссылки * Официальный сайт Дэйва Дормана * * Slice of SciFi #09: Interview with Dave Dorman * Страница Дэйва Дормана в Facebook * Аккаунт Дэйва Дормана в LinkedIn Категория:Художники «Звёздных войн»